


Conséquences

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [103]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Footvent Calendar Day 23, Help, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David est hanté par les souvenirs de la coupe du monde 2006.





	Conséquences

Conséquences

  
Échec. Douleur. Défaite. David se sentait enfermé dans ces émotions depuis le 9 juillet 2006 et ce soir en Allemagne. Il n'avait jamais oublié, même des années après, c'était difficile pour lui de porter le poids des remords et des regrets constamment alors qu'il revoyait ceux qui avaient réussi, ceux qui avaient fait tellement mieux que lui. Alors quand ses propres rêves le lui rappelaient, David ne pouvait plus rien espérer de lui-même à part un repos éternel ou un réconfort décent avec un psychologue, mais il était tellement timide et anxieux qu'il préferait s'enfoncer dans ses problèmes en croyant désespérément qu'il oublierait et que tout s'arrangerait. Esprit futile. David se réveilla en sueur, son traumatisme revenant pour une énième fois le hanter dans son espace le plus intime qui soit. Ses mains tremblaient ainsi que tout son corps, son cœur semblait prêt à sortir de sa poitrine, et c'était pareil à chaque fois qu'il refaisait ce cauchemar. Des bras forts l'entourèrent pour le serrer contre une poitrine chaude mais réconfortante, un rythme à suivre pour le calmer.

  
''C'est fini, tout va bien maintenant, je suis là David.''

''A-Ale... Alessandro... D-Désolé...''

''Pas besoin de t'excuser je t'ai enfin à mes côtés, alors je vais t'aider avec ces cauchemars, je te l'ai promis.''

''C'est peine perdue, ils vont toujours être là, ils vont continuer à me dévorer de l'intérieur, désolé de t'avoir mêlé à ça Alex...'' En essayant de fuir pour pleurer son désespoir, David finit sur les genoux d'Alessandro

''Arrête de dire de telles conneries et laisse-moi t'aider David, je suis là.'' David écarquilla les yeux quand Alex l'embrassa, il s'était senti si seul pendant si longtemps qu'il n'était plus habitué au contact humain, mais il posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alessandro, il avait tant besoin de repos.

  
Fin


End file.
